Your typical RWBY OC fanfic
by PerfectAngle
Summary: Team RWBY is getting a new member. Who are they? Why does Ruby seem to know them? First story. Might become Ruby x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody, I am PerfectAngle! I have been looking at Fanfics for a while now and have fallen in love with the RWBY universe. Since the Volume 3 hype is at its peak (OMG it's next week!), I figured it's time to get this story online. Well that's enough from me. Behold, Your typical RWBY OC fanfic!**

(Insert line break)

Chapter One

 _Team RWBY's dorm: Morning_

"Seriously?! Another child from Signal is coming?", exclaimed an irritated Weiss Schnee. It had only been two days of semester break and already something interesting happened: Team RWBY was volunteered to receive a new member. Now, it wasn't unusual for students to enter Beacon Academy between semesters, but the new entrant was from Signal and was moved up two years just like her leader, Ruby.

"Well Weiss, Ruby has proven herself in battle. Perhaps this person can", replied a certain cat Faunus, "but I'm curious as to who they actually are." While a notification did come on Ruby's scroll directly from Ozpin's, the message had no actual information about the guy/girl.

"Hey Ruby, you know any good fighters at Signal?" asked Yang, more concerned with her hair than the new teammate.

"Yeah, but there are so many!", said the red-hooded reaper.

"Are there any people with exceptional skills or weapons?" Weiss asked.

Yang chuckled and said, "Did you really ask Ruby the weapon maniac if anyone had good weapons?" The blonde brawler knew from experience how her sister reacted to the word "weapon". Ruby already had a fangirl expression on her face.

"Ohmygosh! There's a guy with a giant ax, my old classmate Rebecca has a katana that lights itself on fire, and then there's… there's… uugghh, there are just so many cool weapons!" When Ruby had finished, she looked around and saw that she rolled from her position on her bed to the other side of the room and team WBY had sweatdropped. Weiss had been the first to recover.

"Well the dunce clearly doesn't know who's coming so I guess we'll just have to go to the landing docks to meet them." And with that, RWBY left the dorm to find out who their new teammate was.

 _It's gotta be him. He's the only person that could skip to Beacon._ thought Ruby as she and her team walked through the halls. _Not to mention that he's my best friend. I really hope it's him… Joshua…_

(Insert line break)

 **Well, I think that counts as a short chapter. I hope that you want to meet Joshua. Obviously, he's the OC, and like any typical OC story, he is gonna seem OP. Don't worry, I made sure he won't be. Otherwise, feel free to criticize my story. Any and all advice will be considered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, this is PerfectAngle and this is the second chapter of Your typical RWBY OC fanfic. If I feel that enough people are reading this, I'll keep going. If not this story will just stay up and be forgotten.**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 2

 _Bullhead on flight path to Beacon: Morning_

For once in his life, Joshua was happy that something bad happened. If it weren't for those Atlesian robots suddenly going rogue (though no one could figure out how), he would have never been in the position he was now.

 _Flashback: 3 days ago, anonymous interrogation office_

 _After taking down what had to be a least a dozen rogue robots, what reward did Joshua get? Getting arrested and accused of being a hacker. Great. Those were his thoughts until he saw the legendary headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, come in the door._

" _Joshua Ruger Remington, I hope the authorities haven't been to hard on you", greeted the headmaster, "I assume you already know who I am?"_

 _Joshua smirked, "Nice to meet you Professor Ozpin. And no, if they did annoy me to much, those cops would already be filled with bullets."_

" _Regardless, I apologize for the trouble. This was the only way I could talk to you without raising suspicion. By the way, where did you learn to fight like this?" Ozpin then gestured to a scroll with security footage of the fight, showing Joshua blasting away at the robotic "Knights" with various blasts of energy from his weapon, Tulip Eclipse._

" _I went to Signal sir. The weapon is of my own design." Joshua then pulled out a revolver that was more like a hand cannon. It had a foot-long barrel that was two inches wide. A normal 6-shot cylinder almost blended in with the barrel. It was unloaded for obvious reasons. The handle was made of elegant looking mahogany and the metal was a pitch black with a hint of purple. What was most interesting though, was the carving of a tulip that covered the left side of the weapon._

" _Mr. Remington, while this is a most unique gun, that isn't why I wanted to talk to you. I believe you have heard that a Ruby Rose was transferred from your school to Beacon. I want to give you the same opportunity. I will even put you on her team if you'd like."_

 _Joshua's eyes widened at the revelation. While he did consider that this might happen, Joshua thought it was just hopeful thinking. A chance to be on a team with Ruby in Beacon. He could be with his best friend, fight people that were hopefully strong enough to give him a challenge, and just think of all the Grimm he could slay!_

 _Joshua quickly recollected himself, "Of course I'll join. And I'd like to be on Ruby's team."_

 _For a second, Ozpin had a small smile. "Okay then, let me handle the paperwork and be ready to move to Beacon in three days."_

 _Back to Present_

"Hey kid, we're about to land, get your stuff ready", a voice called from the cockpit. This snapped Joshua out of his thoughts. _Already here, damn, I must've either fallen asleep or bullheads move faster than I thought._ Joshua grabbed his bags and stepped off as soon as the bullhead touched down. He already saw a familiar red cape not to far away. Nevermind, it was already racing towards him.

"JOSHUA!" , yelled the red reaper, "Are you our new member?"

"Yep! And I assume those three are your teammates?", replied Joshua while pointing over Ruby's shoulder.

"Really you dunce, not even ten seconds and you're already hugging him?", called Weiss.

Ruby then said, "But I already know him! We were best friends in Signal!" This caught Yang's attention.

"Ruby, are you having a boyfriend behind my back?", Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby, who had a light blush on her cheeks, immediately changed the subject. "Well Josh, These are my friends: Yang, my sister, Weiss, my partner, and Blake, Yang's partner." After a shake of hands, the five decided it would be best if Joshua dropped his stuff off at the dorm. A thought then came to Joshua's head.

"So I'm going to be in a dorm with four girls…" This comment had a variety of responses.

Ruby blushed. Weiss said something about perverts. Blake had an amused expression. Yang though, went into overprotective sister mode.

"If you even touch my sister at night, say goodbye to your face!"

"Geez, I was just kidding." A message then came up on Joshua's scroll:

 _Mr. Remington, tomorrow you will be facing team JNPR as an initiation match. I wish you luck. - Ozpin_

"You've got to be kidding me…"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: And that's all folks. I'll have a full(er) description of Joshua as the next chapter.**


	3. OC Bio

**Bio of Joshua the OC**

Full name: Joshua Ruger Remington

Team: R(R)WBY

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 145 lbs; very lean

Skin tone: light tan

Hair color: dark purple, could be mistaken as black

Age: 15

Standard outfit: dark brown cowboy hat with a black band, white button-up shirt, purple tie, black vest made of light but durable cloth, light brown duster that reaches to just above the knees, sash with several revolver speed loaders, dark gray pants, brown shoes that look like dress shoes but are able to be used as running shoes. (He is going to wear this outfit a lot when he's not at Beacon)

Main Weapon: Tulip Eclipse, Class: HARCannon (Handheld Aura Rail Cannon), desc. in Ch.2

The barrel has a series of rotating rings inside it. The rings have magic runes on them and different arrangements of runes allow different spells to be cast. The bullets are launched using acceleration runes inside the cylinder. Since no Dust in used, the bullets are custom made with no casing. Runes are activated by the wielder's aura. The tulip image on the outside glows purple when Tulip Eclipse is activated.

Other Weapons: To be seen

Semblance: Psycho Cables

These are constructs made of aura that are essentially electrical cables. They can be used to monitor electrical impulses in machines and organic beings. While Joshua is in contact with the Cables, he can control the flow of electricity. If Joshua is seriously injured, the Psycho Cables can act as pseudo-muscles, tendons, ligaments, and nerve endings. However, overuse can cause headaches, brain trauma, bloody noses, and, if extreme enough, cases of insanity (hence the "Psycho")

Other Special Abilities: expert marksman, proficient in a fistfight, finding openings in opponents, aura does not provide as much protection but gives an increased healing factor

Weaknesses: aforementioned insanity cases, doesn't do as well against multiple opponents (he can still win though), sometimes overestimates the power of his healing, fighting style does poorly against opponents with close combat weapons (blades, hammers, etc)

Background: Although his parents were both hunters (right now they are on an "extended hunt"), Joshua lived a pretty normal childhood. At 8 years old, he began basic combat training and at age 14, joined Signal Academy and met Ruby Rose. After Ruby began training with Qrow, Joshua figured that he and Ruby needed to get their own weapons (he had a borrowed 5-shot revolver and Ruby used a training scythe). Over the course of two weeks, Crescent Rose and Tulip Eclipse were created. Ruby had designed the mechanics within the weapons while Joshua made acceleration rune systems. The weapons are considered to be sibling weapons.

Personality: Joshua is usually lighthearted but knows when to be serious. In battle, he takes up an analytical style by testing how the opponent fights. He is slightly sadistic. This a result of using the Psycho Cables and his healing factor.

 **A/N: I have no good description of his personality but it will develop as the story goes on. This is all the info I'm giving right now. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I am PerfectAngle and here's another chapter of Your typical RWBY OC fanfic! Don't expect these chapters to come in this quickly. I've been sick and stuck at home and I'll eventually have to go back to school. When that happens, I'll probably update weekly. This is also the first story I've ever written so please tell me how I can make it better! Also, the plot of this story is basically going to be a rewrite of Volume 2.**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 3

 _Beacon cafeteria: Lunchtime_

After a surprisingly uneventful tour of Beacon and the dorms, team RRWBY went to the cafeteria to have their first meal with the new member. They grabbed some food (with Blake taking nearly half of the available tuna) and sat next to where team JNPR already was. JNPR was already notified of their upcoming fight and wanted to meet their to-be opponent.

Ruby called out, "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet our new member!" She then gestured to each member. "This is Jaune aka Vomit Boy (Hey!), Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. Everyone, this is Joshua!" Introductions were exchanged and the group proceeded to eat and share small talk. That was until Ruby slammed a huge pile of paper into the table. Joshua, knowing Ruby's antics, immediately excused himself and went to the restroom (though he really did need to go to the bathroom, that air ride was looonnngg!).

 _A few minutes later_

Joshua was walking back to the cafeteria, hoping RWBY didn't already go to the dorm. Hearing some crashing and banging, he decided to look through a window before entering. Though he should have expected something like this, Joshua was still surprised that the cafeteria looked like Mr. Bean tried to paint it (Kudos to people who get that reference!). _Bladder, I owe you one. Though I could've won that food fight._

 _Beacon library: 1 hour later_

The war was intense, the forces of Atlas were about to strike when suddenly…

A trap card was activated and a Nevermore tore through the Atlesian fleet!

"Noooooo!"

"Come on Ruby, you totally should've been expecting that", said a smiling Yang, "Okay Weiss, it's your turn.:

"I have no idea what's happening", replied the heiress.

"Well with this hand you could…"

Team RWBY had started playing Remnant the Game, which was brought by Yang. Joshua was watching Yang dominate the other members of team RWBY. Team JNPR was at a nearby table doing their own thing. "Alright Blake it's your turn."

"Wait… What?", muttered Blake who was clearly not paying attention. Then, a new voice appeared.

"Sup losers? Who's your new friend?" Joshua looked up to see a monkey Faunus who was somewhat… underdressed and a blue haired guy who had a style that Joshua could appreciate. _Finally, someone who wears a tie casually!_

Ruby said, "Hey Sun. This is Joshua. Joshua, this is Sun. Who's _your friend?_ "

"I'd like you to meet my old friend Neptune. This is Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and well, Joshua."

Neptune, who clearly didn't understand the normal nature of RWBY, asked, "Aren't libraries for reading?" This was returned by a "Thank you!" from Ren.

"Shut up nerd."

"We prefer to be called intellectuals", Joshua and Neptune simultaneously said.

A surprised Weiss quickly said, "Really Joshua? I never took you for a intellectual kind of person."

"Yeah? Well, let me play and show just how nerdy I can be."

Blake, who had enough of this nonsense, promptly left the library.

"What's up with her?", asked Joshua (he still doesn't know about the White Fang situation).

"Oh, she just needs to calm down", answered Yang, "How about we see if you can really beat me?"

"Hell yeah, it's on!"

 _RWBY dorm: Evening_

"I can't believe you beat me!"

"Well you did run into my pincer maneuver."

"Hey guys, can you calm down already? Yang lost for the first time to Joshua, end of story. Got it?", Ruby said firmly.

"Yes, leader!", Joshua replied with a silly looking salute.

"Fiiiiiinnnnne sis…"

RRWY entered the dorm to find an irritated looking Blake who immediately got up and started to walk out.

"Hey Blake", Joshua called out, "Is there something wrong? Should I be updated on something?"

"It's just how can everyone be so calm when there is so much crime going on? The White Fang-"

"Woah, woah, woah, you guys tangled with the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I used to be a part of them." After saying this, Blake quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Well, that explains the bow", deadpanned Joshua. This did mildly surprised him, but he had suspected it. "Look, we can save this for tomorrow after my fight with team JNPR? I really wanna go to sleep." At this, he set a sleeping bag between the two makeshift bunk beds.

 _1 hour later_

Team RRWBY, after a lot of arguing, got the new bathroom arrangements (it was awkward with four girls changing in the same dorm as a guy) correct. One by one, they fell asleep, the last being Joshua who was on the floor and thinking about his upcoming fight.

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: And that's it! Next chapter is my first fight scene! Get ready to see the extent of Joshua's abilities. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK! Time for Joshua's fight with team JNPR! I hope I did a good job.**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 4

 _RWBY dorm: Next day, morning_

"So Joshua, what's your weapon anyway?", asked Weiss. She thought it was weird how Joshua managed to get into Beacon without a showy weapon. It made sense how Ruby got in with her scythe skills but what made Joshua so special?

"Oh, you mean Tulip Eclipse?" Joshua took out his revolver. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

"You're obsessed with weapons too? Great. But it does look fancy. Did you make it by yourself?"

"Nah, me and Ruby helped each other make Crescent Rose and Tulip Eclipse. You could say the weapons are siblings." This made Yang snicker.

"Awwww, my little sis made weapons with her boyfriend!" Ruby started to blend in with her cape. "Nonononono! Joshua and I are just friends! Nothing more!" Joshua decided to have a little fun.

"Oh Ruby! It hurts that you think we aren't any closer!", he dramatically cried out before having a short laughing fit at Ruby's expense. Then, a message came on Joshua's scroll:

 _Mr. Remington, please report to the combat arena in 10 minutes - Professor Goodwitch_

"Shoot. Gotta go!

 _Beacon combat arena: 10 minutes later_

RRWBY walked into the combat arena expecting some kind of audience. To their surprise, only they, JNPR, and Ozpin were there. Classes would begin the next day so most teams had decided to .

"Heya guys!", greeted Jaune. He and his team still didn't quite understand why they had to fight Joshua but orders were orders. Ozpin decided it was time to speak.

"Good morning team RRWBY. Ms. Rose, Schnee, Xiao Long, and Belladonna, would you please take some seats." He paused while RWBY sat down in the nearby benches. "I will oversee this private initiation match between team JNPR and Joshua Remington. It will end when all the members of one side have their aura hit the red. Since this fight has to match the level of danger as the relic hunt (the original Initiation test), do not hesitate to use any techniques you have in your arsenal. Precautions have been made make sure no one will be seriously injured. Now, please ready yourselves."

Jaune drew his sword and expanded his shield. Nora pulled out Magnhild in launcher mode. Ren readied Stormflower and took a fighting stance. Pyrrha drew Milo into rifle form and aimed at Joshua. Joshua simply drew Tulip Eclipse, aiming it in JNPR's general direction, the barrel glowing purple. _6 shots. Activate Fireball._ If one could see inside the weapon, they would see the marvelous system of rings and runes rotate into place, specific runes glowing to activate said spell.

"Begin."

The reactions were instantaneous. Pyrrha and Nora unleashed a barrage of gunfire and grenades while Jaune and Ren moved in to flank. Joshua countered, firing a fireball from Tulip Eclipse to force Nora and Pyrrha to move and a strange purple cable formed in his left hand. It crackled with electricity and destroyed the once threatening barrage as Joshua waved it around.

 _RWBY_

"Is that his Semblance?" asked Blake. "Or is it another weapon?"

"That's his Semblance", replied her leader. "But I've only seen him use it once to test an early version of Tulip Eclipse." Blake then saw something weird. While he was facing away from them, he looked like he had an unnatural smile on his face under his hat, but Blake chalked it up to her imagination.

 _Back to the arena_

After stopping his long-range attackers. Joshua turned his attention to Jaune and Ren, on his left and right respectively. He fired a fireball to distract Jaune and jumped back to avoid a combination of gunfire and slashes from Ren. _4 shots. Activate Arctic Freeze._ He whipped his Psycho Cable around, only to miss the ninja who then used the opportunity to strike Joshua with an aura-infused double punch. Joshua was sent flying back a bit, his aura still in the green. _Well, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would._ Those were his thoughts until a hammer strike sent him into the air. The sudden and powerful impact forced him to dissipate his Cable. Miraculously, he managed to keep hold of his weapon. He fell back down expecting a painful impact. He got much worse. Joshua took another warhammer hit and then a series of slashes and kicks from Pyrrha. Surprisingly, his aura was still in the mid-yellow and he saw Jaune's also at yellow. He desperately fired a shot from Tulip Eclipse, which luckily hit where he wanted to, freezing the ground near Pyrrha's feet. This caught the gladiator off guard and she slipped.

 _RWBY_

Seeing the ice made Yang smile, "Oh look! He can freeze things just like Ice Queen!" This of course angered said Ice Queen.

"Shut up you brute!" She then muttered to herself, "Why does everyone call me that?"

 _Back to the arena_

Joshua got the opening he wanted. _3 shots left. Activate Shotgun Blast._ He created another Psycho Cable, keeping Ren and Nora away while Pyrrha recovered. Jaune however, deflected the Cable with his shield and swung at Joshua. This would have been a good move if he hadn't raised his shield so high. Joshua ducked under the sword and unleashed three blasts of shotgun fire into Jaune at nearly point blank range. While Jaune's limp body was still on top of him, he reloaded Tulip Eclipse. After the overwhelming series of blasts, Jaune's aura hit the red. Ozpin called the shot.

"Mr. Arc's aura has hit the red. He is out of the match. Continue"

 _One down, three to go. 6 shots._ Joshua fended off Ren and Nora with four well timed shots. He then took gunfire from Pyrrha, grunting from the impact. Pyrrha kept up the assault with a shield bash from Akouo and a stab from Milo. That's when something unexpected happened…

Instead of it being brushed off by aura, as what usually happens, Milo went through Joshua and became lodged within him. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she stepped back, unable to believe what she just did.

 _RWBY_

Now everyone in the room had a shocked expression except Ren, who was to stoic for any emotion, and Ozpin, who simply raised his brow in amusement. RWBY had different reactions.

"Quick! Somebody help him!"

"What the? How is that a thing?!"

"Ozpin, he needs help!"

"..." Blake, while surprised, was not as affected by the sight of Joshua getting impaled. She was actually looking at Joshua's face. There it was again. That inhuman grin. The Faunus was unnerved, not daring to move while trying to process the expression on Joshua's face.

 _Back to the arena_

"Ozpin! Call the battle off! He needs medical attention!", yelled Pyrrha. She could not believe she just killed someone. Then, an eerie chuckle filled the room.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to get impaled? Well, let me tell you from experience. It isn't pleasant." All eyes turned to the source of the voice: Joshua. He pulled Milo from his chest, causing blood to spatter before the wound sealed itself. After he threw Milo to the side, Joshua formed an array of five Psycho Cables and smiled like a madman. "You have no idea what you're in for. _Activate Aura Impact!_ " Joshua fired two shots at Pyrrha. When she attempted to protect herself with her aura, the bullets suddenly detonated on contact with the aura. The surprisingly strong impact sent her aura into the yellow. Joshua then used the Psycho Cables to grab Pyrrha. The Cables shocked her on contact and brought her closer to Joshua. She was hanging limply by the Cables. "I'll take you out like I did your boyfriend. _Activate Shotgun Blast._ " The four merciless blasts sent Pyrrha flying, but she still managed to stand up. "Oh still up? There's more where that came from." The Cables shocked her again and again until her aura hit the red. Ren and Nora had managed to get within range of Joshua while avoiding the Psycho Cables and started their ambush. Though they were immediately stopped when more Psycho Cables grabbed them. These ones formed from his left wrist but somehow remained unnoticed. The mere shocks alone sent Ren and Nora into the red. Joshua then started laughing for a few seconds until blood suddenly splattered from his nose and mouth. He fell over and passed out.

 _Beacon Infirmary: ? hours later_

Joshua woke up and the his first thought was _What have I been drinking?_ Pause. _Oh wait. That._ He was in a hospital bed and looked to his right to see a door opening. Next thing he knew was that his ribs were being crushed.

"Oh Joshua! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ruby squealed while suffocating Joshua. He felt the air in his body slowly being squeezed out.

"C'mon sis, I know how much you wanna cuddle him, but let 'im breathe at least", called Yang from the door. Blake and Weiss were also with her. "Anyway Joshua, what was that thing you did with the lightning?" At the word "cuddle", Ruby instantly let go of him.

After some wheezing, Joshua got his air back. "That was my Semblance. But as you saw, overuse causes insanity. Usually though, it takes a lot more than that to go insane. It was probably because I got impaled. My aura isn't very good at defending but I can heal from pretty much anything." He turned his head to the left to see that only Jaune was in the infirmary, still unconscious.

"How's he?" Now that he thought about it, three shotgun blasts at close range was pretty brutal. But any good shield-user wouldn't have raised their shield like that. Right?

"I'm sure the "Great Warrior" is fine. What I'm wondering is how you were able to do all those spells", asked Weiss. Spellcasters like herself and Professor Goodwitch had to use glyphs, as did most others. Joshua however, was able to cast without any such thing.

"Tulip Eclipse has a rotating system of rings and runes which can be activated by my Semblance to cast different spells. Ruby designed that herself." The weapon maniac lightly blushed at the praise.

"Oh c'mon, you made the rune thing possible. You even put it on Crescent Rose." The scythe also didn't need Dust cartridges. Speaking of Dust…

"Hey Blake, didn't you want to do an investigation on the White Fang?" The Faunus' ears perked up.

"Well, I think we should start it by noon at least. It's still morning and Joshua should be admitted out soon."

"We will need to make a plan first so I was thinking…"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand cut! Sorry for the longer wait. I went through about five different drafts before I gave up and stuck with this one. Now here's an explanation of the spells Joshua used in the battle:**

 **Fireball - shoots a ball… of fire…**

 **Arctic Freeze - bullet will freeze the ground on contact in a 5 foot radius**

 **Shotgun blast - bullet bursts into shotgun-like fragments just after exiting the barrel**

 **Aura Impact - bullet has a small scale detonation when exposed to enough aura**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! PerfectAngle here with the next chapter of Your typical RWBY OC fanfic. Without further ado, read on!**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 5

 _RWBY dorm: Next day_

"Why can't I wear my normal outfit?" Joshua was wearing some additional clothing that he never actually planned on wearing: a black t-shirt, black jeans, a purple button-up with a white plaid pattern, and worst of all, he was hatless (on order of Dictator for Life Ruby and Fashion Queen Weiss, he had to leave his hat in the dorm). His dark purple hair was hard to maintain without his hat (the style looks a lot like the Digimon Kaiser's from Digimon now that I think about it). The girls of team RRWBY also had alternate outfits on but Joshua really didn't know why they had to wear "disguises". Ruby still had her signature cloak, why couldn't he have his hat? The red huntress-in-training was too excited to acknowledge him.

"Today, the investigation begins!". Weiss rolled her eyes as if it was a natural reflex.

"Good thing we're taking this so seriously…"

"Well, we got a plan. That's at least a little serious, right?", replied Yang.

"Okay, let's review the plan," said Ruby. "Weiss and I will go to the CCT to get info about Dust robberies, Blake will infiltrate a White Fang gathering, and Joshua and Yang are going to… where?".

"The shady part of town."

"Okaaay, I'm not gonna ask. Let's do this."

"Yeah! Let's do it!", came a voice from the window. It was Sun.

"Sun?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I do it all the time," he said nonchalantly.

"You do what?", asked Weiss. She still didn't trust the thieving monkey.

"I climb trees all the time."

"Sorry Sun," said Blake. "We need to do this as a team. We don't want to get too many friends involved."

"Pffffft, that's dumb. You should always get people involved. That's why I brought Neptune." RRWBY looked around the window to see Neptune balancing on the ledge.

"Hello," greeted Neptune. "Can I come in? We're pretty high up."

 _A few minutes later_

After getting Neptune in the room, new groups were formed: Joshua would go with Ruby and Weiss, Sun, being a Faunus, would go with Blake, and Neptune would go with Yang. Weiss, not really wanting to hang out with Ruby, requested that she be with Neptune. This was passed off by Ruby and Weiss was dragged off by Joshua to the CCT.

 _CCT_

"Wow! The tower looks so cool!", exclaimed Ruby. Technology was always interesting to her and something like the Continental Communications Tower was a bit of a nerdgasm.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use orbital satellites and smaller stations?", Joshua asked himself. The background noise prevented anyone else from hearing him. _**Author quickly thinks to himself: "Wait, outer space hasn't been mentioned in Remnant yet, meaning orbital satellites haven't been invented. Did I just unintentionally break the fourth wall? Well, I kinda did with this little section."**_ Joshua, thinking he heard someone talk to him, looked around, only seeing Weiss and Ruby having a conversation, probably Weiss scolding Ruby for being childish. _When did I think of orbital sata-whats? I don't even know what those are. Am I going insane? I haven't used my Semblance today…_

The sound of Ruby dropping her scroll broke Joshua out his musing. He turned his head to see a ginger-haired girl in… peculiar clothing picking up Ruby's scroll. She looked like the girl that helped team RWBY + Sun at the docks against Torchwick, according to Ruby's description.

"Penny, is that you?", said Ruby. It was more of a statement.

Joshua turned to face Weiss. "That's the girl who helped at the docks, right?"

"Yeah, she is quite strange. I didn't really see her fight but she must've been good. She's really weird and seems very naive." By the time Joshua turned his attention to where Ruby was, he saw Ruby and Penny walking away towards the city.

"Awww, shoot. Weiss, you go to the tower, I'll look after Ruby." At this, he ran to catch up with Ruby.

 _Streets of Vale: 15 minutes later_

Ruby, Joshua, and Penny were walking down the streets of Vale. Joshua and Penny had become "friends" and the three were sharing in small talk when Ruby asked the main question on her mind. "What happened to you after the fight at the docks, Penny? Were you kidnapped or something?"

"O-oh no Ruby. I'm not from around so my father asked me not to go far or talk to people. He picked me up right after the fight. Please understand, my father cares about me very much. Normally he would let me explore a bit but the General is very cautious about my safety." This roused Joshua's curiosity.

"You mean Ironwood? How are you involved with him?"

"My father has a… uhhhh… special place in the military and the General is taking care of me while I'm here for the tournament." As she said this, they rounded a corner, revealing a demonstration of Atlesian Knights directed by a hologram of Ironwood. He was showing off the new automated forces of Atlas. Joshua was reminded of the ones that went crazy. If it weren't for that freak accident, he would be stuck at boring Signal and not here with Ruby, where things were always interesting. The reaper happened to attract all sorts of excitement/trouble. When he looked up, he saw a holographic image of a gigantic mech. Listening to the presentation, he learned it was a piloted suit called the Paladin. He turned to see Ruby almost drooling at the sight of the advanced robots and Penny, who looked unusually uncomfortable, trying to get Ruby's attention. Penny's eyes then shifted and Joshua followed her gaze. He saw two soldiers pointing towards them, most likely Penny. Said person then ran across the street behind them and into a conveniently placed alley.

Joshua shook Ruby's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey come on, let's catch up with her!" They then ran into the alley with the soldiers not far behind. Rounding a corner, Ruby used Crescent Rose to cause a pile of boxes to fall and create a temporary obstacle behind them. Now seeing Penny, Ruby used her Semblance to grab her and try to carry her. Joshua saw Ruby struggle for a bit, as if she was lifting something heavy, and tumble into the nearby street. To his horror a truck was headed toward her but he wouldn't be fast enough to help. He then saw something that surprised him:

Penny ran in front of Ruby, assuming a defensive stance and _stopped the truck_. She looked at her hands before continuing to run away. Joshua helped Ruby up and they both went after Penny again. They finally caught up with her after a minute with Joshua coming in and Ruby blocking any way out.

"Penny! What is wrong? Why are you running? How did you stop that truck?", asked Ruby with a lot of concern in her voice.

"No-n-no. I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand. And I don't really want to talk about it. _Hiccup_ " Joshua decided to step in.

"Look Penny, whatever it is, as your friends, you can tell us whatever you want. We can help you if you let us."

"F-f-f-fine. Ruby. Joshua", Penny started out reluctantly. "I am not a real girl." She exposed her hands, revealing metal underneath.

"Oh…"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: Well, you guys probably know what's coming next so I won't bother talking about it (shoot, I just did). For those that have been keeping up with Volume 3, you probably know that Nora's Semblance involves creating and channeling electricity. For this reason, Joshua's Semblance is now a combination of Walter's strings from Hellsing Ultimate and Dr. Stein's Soul Stitches from Soul Eater. Basically, it has lost it's brute force and electrical power but has boosted versatility and retains the insanity factor. The sharpness of the Psycho Cables can be adjusted to be sharp enough to cut through trees and dissect beings incapable of using aura. However, the sharper they are, the more fragile and vice versa. I won't bother to edit the JNPR match and I hope you think it's OK. I want to keep Joshua's abilities unique from the rest of the RWBY cast. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is PerfectAngle with the next chapter of Your typical RWBY OC fanfic. I would like a little more feedback on how well I'm writing this story. Please leave a review or something.**

(Insert line break)

 _Where we left off in previous chapter:_

"Most girls are born. My father made me in a laboratory. I am the first synthetic human capable of generating an aura. But I am not real", Penny solemnly said. Joshua had to admit, he was surprised by the revelation. Another thing he wouldn't have discovered without Ruby. He now saw Ruby putting her hands on Penny's.

"Of course you're real. You're just made with nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts. How are you any less real?"

"I don't… you are taking this extraordinarily well Ruby."

"You're not like those things we saw back there", said Ruby, referring to the robots at the demonstration. "You have soul. I can feel it." At this, Penny's expression brightened.

"Really?! Ruby, you're the best friend anyone could ever have!", exclaimed Penny as she tightly hugged Ruby. Penny then looked at Joshua. "What about you? What do you think of me?"

"I agree with Ruby. You have an aura, meaning you have a soul. Oh, and can you let go of Ruby? I think she's starting to suffocate." Sure enough, Ruby's face began to turn blue. Penny instantly let her go. Ruby stumbled a bit while gaining her breath.

"I'm sorry Ruby!"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I can see why your father cares so much about you."

"He is very sweet. You would probably like him. He's the one that built me."

"Wow, you father made you all by himself?"

"Wellll, he did get a little help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The general?" Ruby's eyes widened a bit in realization. "Is that why those soldiers were chasing us?"

"They like to protect me too."

"Aren't you able to fight though?", asked Joshua.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. Someday, I will have to save the world. I'm competing in the Vytal Tournament to test myself."

"Save the world from what? Besides Grimm, we're in a time of peace." Penny then looked confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Voices suddenly came from further down the alley.

"I think she's here!", one of the voices called.

"Quick! You two have to hide!" Penny then used what had to be her robotic strength to pick up Ruby and Joshua and drop them into a nearby dumpster.

"Hey! What are you - OOF!", Joshua shouted as he hit the bottom.

"Don't worry. They are nice people. I just don't want you guys getting into trouble." Penny then turned around to converse with the officers who arrived seconds after. Joshua was unable to hear what they were saying but he could have sworn he heard Penny hiccup. _Why would a robot hiccup? Ah, whatever. What's on top of me anyway?_ After waiting until he heard the officers' footsteps go away, Joshua opened his eyes to see… darkness. But he did feel a bunch of fabric and something soft and warm on his face.

"MMMphhh! Befph ofph phmee! (Get off me!)", he attempted to yell. He had just discovered that _Ruby's butt was on his face._

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!"

 _A few minutes later_

"I'm so sorry!", Ruby yelled again, face flustered and hood on. Not only was she embarrassed about sitting on Joshua's face, but it was actually a bit difficult to get out of the dumpster.

"It's nothing really. Let's just forget about it", replied Joshua. Had he been any other slightly perverted teenage boy, he would have had a small nosebleed right now. Luckily, this slightly perverted teenage boy had a healing factor that could stop such mishaps from occurring. "At least Yang isn't here. We would never hear the end of it!"

"And Weiss would probably impale you", Ruby added.

"Yeah, that too. Anyway, the others are probably still doing their investigations. Do you wanna go anywhere to pass the time?" As Joshua asked this he saw the grin on Ruby's face grow wider and wider. "And yes Ruby, buying cookies is an option."

"YESSSSSS! Let's go right now! I know a good cafe nearby with some of the best cookies ever!" Ruby grabbed Joshua and zoomed off using her Semblance.

 _DustBucks cafe: 10 minutes later_

Ruby and Joshua had now found the cafe (Ruby passed it at least two times without knowing) and got food and seats. Joshua had an iced tea with coffee cake and Ruby had coffee with cream and five sugars (Joshua couldn't understand why someone would want sweet coffee) and of course, a bunch of cookies. They shared stories of what happened between Ruby going to Beacon and Joshua's arrival. Ruby looked like a toddler being told a fairy tale as Joshua recounted his fight against the malfunctioning robots and Joshua was surprised that Ruby was able to become a leader as early as Initiation. It was these pleasant times he spent with Ruby that made him feel truly at ease. The topic eventually got to the time they spent together at Signal.

"Remember when we used be 'rivals', Ruby?" It was true. Being the two proclaimed prodigies of their class, Ruby and Joshua had a long standing rivalry. Their sparring matches almost always ended with a draw, and if one won, the other would win the next time.

"I still say you started it."

"Hey, you can't blame me. What would you do if someone ruined your reputation for never missing?"

"Hahaha! Your face was so funny when I dodged your shots!" If someone took a picture of Joshua's expression when he missed, he would've become the laughingstock of Remnant.

"To be fair, I had no idea you moved faster than sound and I only had that wimpy 5-shooter while you had a fully functioning training scythe. Speaking of weapons, when did we become friends and make Tulip Eclipse and Crescent Rose?"

"You don't remember? Uncle Qrow had us team up during a training exercise. We were the only ones in the class to make it through. We went all hiyaaa, huahhhh, hachaaa!" said Ruby, making various karate motions.

"Ahh yes, now I remember. And that's when we decided to make a spell-cannon and a sniper-scythe." It was thanks to Ruby that they were able to come up with such designs and Joshua had used his decent knowledge of magic that he found in his search to find some way to not miss Ruby to make the rune systems in the weapons. If it weren't for their rivalry, they would've never been able to be the warriors they were now. Ruby reached her plate to grab another cookie only to touch thin air.

"Awwww, we're out of cookies."

"Well then, we should go. I have a few errands I need to run. After that, we'll go back to Beacon, okay?"

"Sure! Let's have some fun!"

 _Streets of Vale: Evening_

Joshua and Ruby had now visited several weapons shops, bought more cookies, went to an arcade, and many other things to pass the time. Ruby's scroll then began to ring. It was Blake.

 _Everyone! If you can hear me! We need help! Torchwick's in a big robot! We're leading him to the freeway!_

"Let's go Ruby."

After a few minutes of tracking Torchwick, Ruby and Joshua saw his Paladin fall below the freeway, not to far from where they were. They joined up with Yang, Blake, and Weiss. The Paladin recovered and started to advance towards them.

"Guys! I can slow it down! I just need some cover!", Joshua called. He drew Tulip Eclipse and activated the runes. _6 shots. Activate Bramble Punishment!_

"Freezerburn!" Weiss froze the ground using Myrtenaster and Yang jumped up and punched it with Ember Celica, causing a cloud of thick mist to form. Team RRWBY then scattered to avoid the rockets from the Paladin. Joshua saw red beams through the mist. From the demonstration he saw earlier he figured they were the Paladin's detection system, though right now they just told him where to shoot. He fired two shots in the direction of the beams' origin. The sound of something growing out of the ground was heard. The mist went down a bit, showing thick brambles wrapping around the Paladin's legs. Said machine was struggling to free itself.

"Checkmate!" Weiss and Blake started slashing at any weak points on the Paladin, including joints and large cameras. Their attacks however weakened the brambles, allowing the Paladin to break free. It then tried to step on Blake but Weiss quickly put a glyph which pushed Blake out of the way. Joshua could only imagine the look of irritation on Roman's face, being beaten by five teenagers while using a mighty war machine. He saw a barrage of rockets come from the Paladin's top. _4 shots left. Activate Fireball._ He launched the fireball which exploded, causing the rockets to destroy each other in a chain reaction.

"Ladybug!" Blake and Ruby launched another assault on the Paladin. Joshua quickly reloaded manually (he has his sash with ammo). _6 shots. Activate High Impact Blast._ He started applying supporting fire for the black and red duo. While his bullets didn't have the penetration to go through the Paladin's armor, the vibration and sound would disorient the pilot, aka Roman. Ruby managed to cut off the left arm when Yang jumped out of nowhere and punched the Paladin repeatedly. It managed to retain control and ran itself and Yang into a couple of concrete pillars. As Yang fell off, it punched her mid air through an additional pillar.

"Yang!", Blake yelled worriedly. Joshua was also worried about the brawler. Not many people could recover from getting slammed into concrete.

"Don't worry", said Ruby. "With every hit, she gets stronger. That's her Semblance." The Paladin tried another punch, only for Yang to stop it with her own fists. The blonde's hair was glowing and her lilac eyes had become a crimson red. She retaliated with her own punch, shattering the Paladin's remaining arm. It kicked back sending Yang past Blake.

"Bumblebee!" Blake used her ribbon to catch Yang, who then used it as a slingshot to swing at the Paladin. It was able to dodge though.

"We need to slow it down!", exclaimed Ruby.

"And how should we do that?", asked Weiss.

"Ice Flowers." Ruby went into sniping position and Weiss activated a glyph in front of Crescent Rose. As Ruby fired the bullets made ice form around wherever they hit. Joshua had reloaded again. _6 shots. Activate Glacial Trap._ He also joined in on the action, slowing the Paladin even more. Yang had now gained full speed and punched with earth shattering power, disassembling the giant machine. Roman had gotten up and brushed himself off. Yang fired a shot at him, only for a pink and brown haired girl to block it with her umbrella. The newcomer then raised her umbrella and smiled, almost in a taunting way.

"Ladies", Roman started. "Ice Queen (Hey!), and Joshua, what a surprise. But I think it's time to say farewell. Neo, if you would." Neo bowed in an elegant pose. Yang rushed forward and punched, only for the image of Neo and Roman to shatter like a mirror. All of RRWBY looked up to see a bullhead carrying the two fly away.

"Looks like he got a new henchman", said Yang.

Weiss, thinking it was time to lighten the mood joked, "I guess she made our plans… fall apart?" Everyone else groaned. _That was so bad._ "What?"

"One, this isn't the best time to make a pun. Two, it wasn't that good", said Joshua. "Well, we should go back to Beacon. We are totally late for curfew." He saw Weiss' eyes suddenly widen.

"Wait, how do you know Roman?"

"What do you mean? He's one of the biggest criminals ever."

"He said your name. Did you two know each other?"

"Well you see…"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: Whew! This actually took a while to write. I think this is where the story goes a little AU and I had to watch the episode over and over to see how to write it and where to put my own parts. I hope you guys liked this. See ya!**

 **Spell Explanation:**

 **Bramble Punishment - many thorny brambles grow out of the point of contact, more ground = more brambles**

 **High Impact Blast - similar to the shots fired from Crescent Rose, but slightly less powerful**

 **Glacial Trap - similar to the "Ice Flower" combo seen in the episode "Painting the Town"**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PerfectAngle here with another chapter of Your typical RWBY OC fanfic! Sorry for the longer wait. School hit me with truckload after truckload of homework. I still have a ton of homework. Until I clear my workload, expect to wait a while between chapters.**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 7

 _Where we left off…_

(Recap)

 _Weiss, thinking it was time to lighten the mood joked, "I guess she made our plans… fall apart?" Everyone else groaned. That was so bad. "What?"_

" _One, this isn't the best time to make a pun. Two, it wasn't that good", said Joshua. "Well, we should go back to Beacon. We are totally late for curfew." He saw Weiss' eyes suddenly widen._

" _Wait, how do you know Roman?"_

" _What do you mean? He's one of the biggest criminals ever."_

" _He said your name. Did you two know each other?"_

" _Well you see…"_

"I have interacted with a man named Roman Torchwick but I won't confirm or deny participating in a crime with him." Joshua decided that this kind of information should be handled in the most careful way possible:

Act like a total smartass so people will stop taking it seriously

"So you did commit a crime!", yelled the heiress. "You probably even helped him steal something from my father's company!"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." Yep, total smartass.

"Will you stop acting like that?! This is a serious issue! You should be arrested!"

"For a crime in which you have no proof I did? I thought we were in a school that trains righteous warriors, not terrible cops."

"Grrrrrrgh." Ruby, foreseeing the eventual hours-long argument, decided to step in (she did NOT want to have another Weiss-vs-Blake incident). "Guys, cool down." She narrowed her eyes at Joshua. "Did you steal something or not?"

"Okay, fine. I didn't steal anything. But, I may have bought a stolen item off the black market from Torchy."

"And what did you buy?" Ruby had put on her "You will give me answers" face. Joshua knew that if he didn't spill now, she would just bring the puppy-eyes, something that would make even a Grimm feel guilty.

"Uuuugghh. It was just a few parts I needed for Tulip Eclipse and maybe a military-grade armor vest made by the Schnee Dust Company. You know, that black vest I wear? It's nowhere near metal armor but it works against practical things and is self-sealing."

"See? You are a criminal!", yelled Weiss.

"So what? You're an heiress to a megacorporation that definitely has skeletons in its closet, Yang knows an underground information broker, Blake was part of a terrorist group, no offense (none taken), and Ruby is obsessed with things that kill other things. How so is me participating in the black market surprising? Anyway, let's go back to Beacon quickly or Professor Goodwitch will have our hides."

"I guess we can drop the subject for now, but I will get to the bottom of your criminal acts", warned Weiss. Joshua could tell that she was not happy with him "stealing" things from her family's company. RRWBY headed back to their dorm, a bit tired from tonight's escapades.

 _Beacon combat arena: 2 days later_

For some reason, everything that happened at Beacon was at least somewhat entertaining. Every day held a new experience.

Today's entertainment: watching Pyrrha, champion of Mistral, beat the crap out of team CRDL, who kind of deserved it. Joshua was wondering how he won against her _plus_ her team. Maybe his insanity attack caught her off guard? Whatever the reason was, this match was amazing to watch. He saw Pyrrha execute the winning strike to Cardin Winchester, smashing him into the ground.

"And that's the match. Well done Miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament", announced Professor Goodwitch. Ah, right the Vytal Tournament. A place where the best warriors would prove themselves. Joshua's parents did very well when they were in the tournament, so Joshua hoped to follow suit and maybe even win. But for a guy who has no blade, that is very unlikely.

"Alright, I know that is a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna, you've been rather docile lately-"

"I'll spar", declared Joshua. He noticed that Blake had not been herself after the battle with the Paladin. She didn't sleep at all since then and Joshua didn't want to put any pressure on her.

"Mr. Remington? Okay, let's find you a partner."

"Actually I want to fight Ruby." Joshua saw Ruby perk up and smile a bit. It had been a while since they clashed.

"Although she is your team member, I'll allow it. Just don't… lose control", Goodwitch replied, referring to Joshua's Semblance. Good thing knowledge of his… issues weren't public. Yet.

"Will do ma'am." He turned to Ruby. "C'mon. We're up."

Once they were in the arena, Ruby asked, "So, same old rules?"

"Yep, no reloading, no spells, you can't fold Crescent Rose, and recoilless fire is on." These rules were established while they were in Signal. It kept Joshua from destroying the stage and Ruby from launching herself around it. They each activated small levers in their weapons to activate "recoilless fire". Crescent Rose's handle would extend when firing and Tulip Eclipse's cylinder would spin. This would remove a lot of recoil and let them fire repeatedly but accurately. Of course, Ruby had _at least_ twenty shots in her clip whilst Joshua had a measly six. Well he just had to make those six shots matter.

The two took opposite sides of the arena and got into fighting stances, Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose with her usual flourish and Joshua took a traditional fighting stance and kept Tulip Eclipse in its holster. He saw a few looks of interest in the spectator seats. Word had gotten around that the new kid was an expert marksman but he did lose to Jaune in an arm-wrestling match yesterday so he wasn't exactly the strongest melee fighter. Now, it was time to fight Ruby again. He knew her moves, she knew his. He needed to focus on the task at hand in order to stand any chance of winning. Joshua felt all his worries go away as his coming battle with the Grimm Reaper (get it?!) took priority. Grades, his sanity problem, whatever Torchwick is planning, those thoughts went away as he looked at Ruby. They were at a standstill now, waiting for the other to strike first. After what seemed like an eternity, Joshua decided it was now time to attack.

Apparently, Ruby thinking the same thing. Joshua jumped to his right just in time to escape her blade. Ruby kept up the assault, twirling her scythe as if it was a part of her. Joshua dodged every single strike with ease. He now thought it was an appropriate to counterattack. He snapped his fingers and a single shining thread materialized from his right middle finger and formed a ring around him. Joshua rushed in, ducking under Ruby's sideswipe and getting the thread around Crescent Rose, preventing Ruby from moving the weapon. As Joshua turned around, Ruby used her Semblance to run away, dragging Joshua with her. He hit the ground hard as his Psycho Cable drew back into him. He needed to rethink his strategy. Ruby rushed him again with a flurry of swipes. She kept swinging, using her momentum to push back Joshua. He was able to dodge or push away her strikes effortlessly as a new attack plan formed in his mind. After he caught a slight opening in Ruby's attack pattern, Joshua formed five Psycho Cables and tied up Ruby's legs and got a grip on her torso. He used the surprise to get a few kicks in. Their auras were still in the green but Ruby's was definitely higher. _Damn, I just need another opening._ Ruby used Crescent Rose to cut the Cables and swung again, missing Joshua but fired a shot to extend her handle which did land, knocking Joshua back and giving him a headache. Joshua recovered and managed to use his Psycho Cables to grab Crescent Rose's blade and deliver a series of kicks.

To anyone who was watching, it was a close and intense fight which Ruby was slowly winning. But it was more than that. To Joshua and Ruby, it was a battle of souls and willpower. With their skills and familiarity with each other, the only thing that could decide their matches was willpower. Each battle was proof of the bond between them and a promise to get stronger.

And apparently another thing that could decide their matches was dumb luck. Some sweat from team CRDL (it couldn't have been Pyrrha, she didn't seem to break a sweat) was left on the floor, which Ruby slipped on. She fell over and dropped Crescent Rose. Joshua picked up the sniper-scythe and tried to hit his opponent. Key-word: tried. Ruby used her Semblance to avoid getting hit by her own weapon. Joshua had learned a few scythe skills while training with Ruby and Qrow and used that knowledge to start his own assault on Ruby, even if his scythe-wielding was a bit rough. He was able to force Ruby to keep using her Semblance to dodge, her aura just barely dipping into yellow. He attempted to fire a shot at Ruby but she used the opening to punch Joshua while moving at high speed. Joshua got the wind knocked out of him and his aura was also in the yellow now. Ruby got back her weapon and took a stance that told him the climax of their duel was going to start now. He drew Tulip Eclipse, the barrel and runes adjusting to just shoot bullets. Again, Ruby started a storm of strikes. Joshua dodged and even used a few shots from Tulip Eclipse to knock Crescent Rose off course. Ruby now started to follow every swing with a stab from her weapon's handle, extended by firing a shot. Joshua was now waiting for Ruby to run out of ammo so he could get close. _2 shots left. Ruby should be out any second now._ His suspicions were reinforced when Ruby stopped attacking with Crescent Rose's handle. _Here goes nothing!_ He shot Crescent Rose away as it got close and rushed forward, getting between Ruby and the scythe's blade. Joshua held his gun to Ruby in an automatic win stance (up to her chin). _I won!_ Those thoughts were dashed when he heard the familiar sound of Crescent Rose preparing to fire. In the way Ruby was holding her weapon, she was also in an automatic win stance with the blade ready to decapitate Joshua. _What the-? She had one more bullet left?_

"The match is a draw with both competitors in an automatic win stance. Good job you two, that was as good as Miss Niko's match", said Professor Goodwitch. Ruby and Joshua released their positions and high-fived each other. It wasn't everyday that Beacon's stern second-in-command complimented you. But it was kind of a bummer that their battle ended in a draw. Again. The bell to end classes rang.

"That is all for today", announced Professor Goodwitch. "Remember that although the dance is this weekend, you all have your first missions on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Team RRWBY proceeded to walk outside.

"That fight was awesome!", Yang shouted. "You two looked good." She then lowered her voice and had a sly smile on her face. "But I think you guys would look better as a couple." Ruby blushed deeply and Joshua quickly replied, "Hey look! Sun's talking to Blake, let's focus on that instead!" He did not want to deal with Yang's insinuations right now. He listened in on the Faunus' conversation.

"Hey Blake!" called Sun. He seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing okay?"

"Just fine."

Sun cleared his throat. "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend and that's kinda lame but you and me not as lame, huh?

"What?"

"The dance this weekend! Do you wanna go or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance", Blake replied flatly. She walked away and Sun's head hung. Joshua figured there was a slowly forming but strong bond between the two but right now, Blake was just not herself. His thought were interrupted by Jaune Arc.

"Hey Joshua!"

"What is it?"

"Could you help me with something?"

 _Beacon dormitory halls: Evening_

Joshua felt stupid right now. He just helped Jaune dig what could very well be his grave. He and the blonde knight were now in front of team RRWBY's door. He just saw Blake walk out looking irritated, so he figured that an argument just happened. At least Jaune's stunt would lighten the mood. He knocked on the door. When it opened, Weiss was the one to answer. Just _perfect._

"Oh, hi Joshua. Where have you been?"

"Just helping a friend with confidence issues. I apologize for what you are about to see." He bowed and stepped to the side, revealing Jaune with a guitar.

"Weiiiiiiiiiiiisss!", sang Jaune. The music was actually decent thanks to the hours of practice he had today but the singing was still terrible. Unsurprisingly, the door was immediately shut. "Oh c'mon, open the door. I promise not to sing again." Joshua could see the facepalms through the door. Weiss opened the door.

"I liiiiiiiiiied! Weiss Schneee, will you accompany mee, to the daaance oooon-" Pause. "Sundaaay?"

"Are you done?"

"Yes?"

"Then no." The door was shut again and Jaune turned to enter his own team's dorm.

"What did I do wrong Joshua? I thought what women looked for was confidence."

"You sang. I told you, sing only when you know you can." At this, Jaune entered team JNPR's dorm, leaving Joshua alone in the hallway. After hearing the muffled talking in his team's dorm cease, he asked the all important question:

"Can I come in now?"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: Finally! I hope that was worth waiting a while for. I actually acted out the fight scene myself to get a good idea of how to write it. It was kind of fun to write. You may have noticed that Joshua did** _ **not**_ **go insane after using his Semblance. If you're wondering why, it's because he was not severely injured and since it's now weaker, I made so he can use more Psycho Cables before it gets dangerous. Again, I will not be uploading regularly and less often due to schoolwork. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back!**

(Insert line break)

Chapter 8

 _Beacon dance hall: Day before the dance (Saturday)_

Seeing as how it was Yang and Weiss who were "cooperating" in planning the dance, Joshua noticed a few odd things strewn around the room as he was setting up the music for the dance. There was an odd mix of fog-making equipment, ribbons, doilies, and what looked like a confetti cannon. Although he wouldn't be the DJ, Joshua was elected to arrange the music that was to be played at the dance. _I guess that's fortunate for Jaune. Now I can put in that "special song" he wants._ Jaune had requested Joshua to sneak in a dance piece and promised that the stunt he would pull off "would make it worth it". While he had no idea what this meant, Joshua was intrigued and agreed to help. Looking up from his scroll, he saw Ruby and Weiss talking about something he couldn't understand. Yang was using her super strength to lift a gigantic speaker. After the speaker went down with a crash, Yang dusted her hands off.

"Whew! That's the last of it. Hey Josh, how's the music coming?", she asked.

Joshua pointed to a pile of small boxes in the corner and replied, "I got all the pieces downloaded. There are some boxes you missed, I think they have the doilies." Yang's expression became one of surprise.

"Doilies?! Weiss! I thought we agreed on no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

The doors suddenly opened. "Your dance is going to have fog machines?" It was Neptune and Sun. Weiss' expression changed from annoyed to please the instant she heard Neptune. It was almost like night and day.

"We were thinking about it…", the heiress replied sweetly. It was obvious to Joshua and hopefully everyone else that Weiss had a thing for the blue-haired dude. _Poor Jaune._

Sun jumped into the conversation. "Ready to play dress up?"

Flipping her golden hair, Yang said, "With my dress, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night. Just you watch. Ruby, have you picked out a dress yet?" Ruby had her head on her arms with a gloomy expression.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter if Blake isn't going." Sun's face became one of concern.

"So Blake is still being, you know, 'Blakey'?"

"Unfortunately", Joshua replied. It seemed that the White Fang activity was messing with Blake which caused her to be even more of an introvert than usual. At this, he unplugged his scroll from the stereo setup. "I'm done organizing the music, so I'll be leaving now."

"And where are you going?", asked Weiss.

"I still need to get a suit for the dance. If you do need me, just call." Joshua then left the hall to go to the Bullhead docks.

 _Team RRWBY dorm: A few hours later_

Joshua was sitting in the team dorm, tinkering with parts of Tulip Eclipse. His tuxedo was hanging in the closet, still wrapped up from the tailor. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. Tulip Eclipse's barrel was taken apart and Joshua was doing maintenance on the nine rings that controlled the magic runes which let him cast spells. He put down some towels to make sure that the oil he was using wouldn't get on anything. As he was lubricating the rune system, Ruby entered the room. She had a depressed look on her face and was holding Crescent Rose like a baby.

"Eh? What's wrong Ruby?", asked Joshua, raising an eyebrow. "Are you still sad that Blake doesn't wanna go to the dance?"

"No that's not it. I was practicing with Crescent Rose when I just remembered that I needed to do some maintenance and then part of the firing system broke!" Ruby looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Joshua need to stop this. Fast.

"Don't worry, I have some spare parts if it's the gun that needs fixing. Let's just go to the forge. Tulip Eclipse also needs some work." Ruby's face lit up.

"Really?! Then, let's go!" She rushed out the door and before Joshua could tell her to wait for him, the sound of people bumping into each other was heard. When Joshua went out to see what happened, he saw Ruby apologizing to three people in Haven uniforms. They were a girl with green hair, a silver-haired boy, and another girl with eyes that Joshua could have sworn were glowing like embers.

"If you're here for the tournament, you dorm should be east of here", Joshua said while helping Ruby up.

The girl with burning eyes replied, "Sorry, we must have taken a wrong turn. See ya around." At that, the Haven trio went in the direction of the guest dorm. Something seemed off about them.

"Yeesh. Didn't even say 'thank you'", said Joshua. "C'mon Ruby, let's get our stuff and go to the forge."

 _Beacon forgery_

After reaching the forge, Joshua and Ruby set up their things and grabbed some protective clothing that was provided by the school. To be completely honest, she looked adorable in a blacksmith's apron and a bandana to cover her hair. They went to two work stations that were right next to each other and spread out their materials. While Joshua only had to lubricate and do minor repairs on Tulip Eclipse, Ruby needed to replace entire bolt mechanisms and remake the acceleration rune system that fired Crescent Rose's bullets. Now that the weapons were disassembled, Joshua took out his repair kit and Ruby brought some spare parts. They started with the easiest repairs such as lubricating and fixing worn-out parts. While they were doing this, Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Joshua, I was wondering. How _do_ you know Torchwick?" Joshua's eyes perked up. Of all topics Ruby wanted to talk about, she just had to pick this one.

"Um… let's see. Oh! He was on the same huntsmen team as my parents. Team ARTS: Alexander Remington and Rebecca Enfield, my parents, Roman Torchwick, and Sierra Ruger." Ruby had already met Joshua's parents while Joshua and she attended Signal but she didn't know much about his parent's past.

"He was a Huntsman?! So did they do anything special?"

"Not really, they were just a good team until they all settled down when my mom became pregnant. But when I was young, Sierra became very sick. I believe she and Roman were very close like my parents. After a while, she died and the man I knew as my uncle fell into depression. Eventually, he started leading organized crime and although my parents keep in contact with him, he's smart enough to not get himself tracked."

"If he was like an uncle to you, what did he teach you? Uncle Qrow taught me lots!"

Joshua chuckled. "Well, he taught me how to pickpocket, forge documents, hide my fingerprints, and talk my way out of trouble. Speaking of family, I know that your mom, dad, and Qrow were on a team. Who was the fourth member?" He saw Ruby's eyes darken and she stopped preparing the bolt lock in her hand for installation. Did he bring up a bad subject?

"The last member of Team STRQ was Raven Branwen, Uncle Qrow's sister. She was Yang's mom. You see, we're half sisters. She suddenly disappeared and my dad became depressed. Eventually, he moved on and married my mom and I was born. But Dad never really got over Raven. She's the reason Dad is depressed and Qrow drinks so Yang wants to become a Huntress so she can look for her." Joshua never thought that Ruby, the adorable reaper that all cookies feared, would have such a depressing family. "Anyway, I think we should make the new rune for my baby." And just like that she bounced back. Typical Ruby.

"Sure, I'll get the materials out." From his kit, Joshua took out some adhesive paper, a vial of Dust, and syringe to apply the Dust to the paper. Months of studying and experimenting made him a professional in making runes. He put in Dust on the paper in a specific pattern that he had memorized. Then, Joshua inserted the paper into the spare bolt Ruby had with the Dust between the metal and the paper. After that, he put the bolt into the forge and flash-heated it for a few seconds. The Dust activated and carved a pattern into the metal. After the bolt cooled, it was reinstalled into Crescent Rose. A few test transformations and mock shots made sure that it was a perfect fit.

"Thanks for fixing my sweetheart!" Exclaimed Ruby. "Now I need to… oh! The newest _Weapons Weekly_ should be out! See ya!" And with that Ruby was off to Vale. Joshua looked back at his weapon which was still in pieces.

"Oh yeah. I should probably finish that…"

 _RWBY dorm: Day and time of the dance_

Joshua had just finished putting on the finishing touches for his dress for the dance. The girls had changed before him and they made sure not to see each other before the dance. He did learn though that Yang had convinced Blake to attend. He put a purple tulip in his pocket, styled his hair a bit, and walked to the dance hall. As Joshua got closer, he started getting a little nervous. Formal parties were never really his thing. At least Ruby and probably Jaune would be in the same boat as him.

At the entrance of the hall greeting guests was Yang. She was wearing a simple white dress that still looked elegant on her. She saw Joshua and waved.

"Hey Joshua, lookin' good!" She exclaimed.

"Likewise. Where's Ruby?"

"Ruby? She's right over there." Yang pointed towards the far corner where Joshua saw Ruby trying to get used to walking in high heels. They both chuckled.

"Haha. Well, thanks Yang. Have a good time." Joshua walked through the crowd towards Ruby. She was wearing a (Insert description of Ruby's dress. I have no idea how to describe clothing well). Joshua had never seen Ruby in formal wear and it did look nice on her.

"Hi Ruby." Ruby turned around in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Joshua! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. You look like you're bored out of your mind. By the way you, uh, look stunning."

"Thanks, I'm just not really the fancy-dancy kind of girl. Besides, it's stupid that I don't get to wear my hood."

"As I said, you look good. Anyway, if you don't know how to dance, would you like me to teach you? You know, as a friend." Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! Joshua, are you asking me for a dance?" Joshua pulled out the tulip from his pocket, offering it to Ruby.

"Well Ruby, may I have this dance?"

 _25 minutes later_

After a lot of tripping and having Joshua's feet stepped on, he and Ruby were finally able to dance properly. It was kind of awkward since Ruby's heels made her an inch taller than Joshua. They soon started getting tired and decided to take a break. Joshua offered to get some fruit punch. When he got to the punch bowl, Jaune was there too.

"Hey Jaune, how's it going?"

"Hi Josh. Are you hanging around the punch bowl too?"

Joshua shook his head as he poured a cup for himself. "Nah, I'm just getting some for me and Ruby. We were just dancing." Jaune almost did a spit take.

"You were dancing with Ruby?!"

"Relax, it was nothing romantic, just a friend thing. I was teaching her. Uh, sorry for your luck with Weiss."

"Ehh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him." Joshua raised his eyebrow. Weiss came alone, right?

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, not many people can pull of blue hair."

"No, I mean Weiss didn't come with anyone." Joshua pointed at Weiss, who was trying to make one of the flowers stand up with the others. "She mentioned something about not wanting to focus on guys." Jaune then looked at Neptune talking with Blake and Sun. His face then showed a little anger, probably wanting to have a "talk" with Neptune.

"Hold my punch." And with that, Jaune started to head towards Neptune. _Good luck buddy._ Joshua went back to Ruby in the balcony overlooking the first floor, two cups in hand. "Want some?" Ruby graciously took one cup and quickly gulped down most of its contents.

"Yeah, thanks. Whew that was tiring." Said Ruby.

"Well when you think about it, fighting and dancing are pretty similar."

"Ehh?"

"You have two partners interlocked, moving to respond to the other's movements, getting tired… Of course dancing isn't as deadly." They then saw Yang walking over to them.

"Hi you two! Had fun dancing?" Asked Yang. Joshua quickly realized the meaning behind her words.

"Don't tell me you-"

"Yep! I recorded some of it!" The blonde held up her scroll, which was currently playing one of the many trip-ups Ruby and Joshua had. They both blushed a little. Yang laughed.

"Oh relax! I won't share it! You two just look cute together!"

"We are not a couple Yang!" Joshua and Ruby shouted, though not loud enough to draw attention.

"Suuuuure. Anyway, I think we all needed this."

"Yeah! You did a really good job planning it." Said Ruby. Yang then hugged her sister tightly, Ruby struggling to escape.

"Aw thanks! It wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot too. *Sigh* Tomorrow, it's back to work, isn't it?"

"We can handle whatever's thrown at us, right?" Joshua responded. Laughing suddenly started throughout the hall. The cause was Jaune, who was wearing a dress. "Except for that." Jaune moved through the crowd, people laughing at him. Though to Joshua, wearing a dress in front of a crowd proudly demanded pretty good respect. Once Team JNPR had assembled, Jaune's "special song" started playing. For a guy labeled as an awkward loner, Jaune was really good at dancing. After JNPR's epic start, everyone started dancing. It was getting a bit too loud for Joshua's liking, so he turned to Ruby.

"Do you want to go for a stroll?"

 _5 minutes later_

As Ruby and Joshua were walking outside the hall, Joshua thought he saw something move along the rooftops but put it under his imagination.

"So Joshua, what do you, uh, want to talk about?" Asked Ruby.

"Well I have been thinking about the White Fang and how Torchwick is related."

"Blake said that she learned there was a White Fang base in the southeast."

"Southeast? You mean near Mountain Glenn?" If Joshua recalled correctly, his parent were doing a minor investigation near the region when he went to Beacon but they could be gone now.

"Yeah, I think we shou- ah! What happened?" Ruby had a shocked expression and was pointing ahead. Joshua looked in the same direction and saw a trail of unconscious security guards leading to the CCT. They immediately took out their scrolls and summoned their weapons via rocket locker.

"Let's check it out."

After trying and failing to wake up one of the soldiers, Ruby and Joshua decided to investigate to CCT itself. There were more unconscious guards.

Ruby asked, "What do you think happened?" Joshua remembered what he saw on the roof.

"I think I saw someone on the roof. Maybe they're stealing something from the tower." The pair then went into the elevator to go to the top floor. When the doors opened, they saw a woman in a black body suit walking around the communication computers.

"You know, this isn't a masquerade party," said Ruby. "So why don't you take off the mask and leave?" The woman turned around.

She was wearing a mask, showing off eyes that seemed to burn. Just like that Haven transfer.

Joshua's thought were interrupted when the woman spun around, embers appearing out of thin air and forming into a bow and three arrows. She shot the arrows towards Joshua and Ruby. Joshua pushed Ruby out of the way and tried to dodge himself but an arrow grazed him in his right shoulder.

"Arrrgh!" This pain was incredible, especially since his Psycho Cables were trying to repair him only to be destroyed by the fire. He tried to fire Tulip Eclipse with his left hand but the woman somehow blocked his bullets as well as the ones fired from Crescent Rose. The embers around her then condensed into crystal shards which flew towards him. Luckily Ruby used Crescent Rose to destroy the shards. _Activate Aura Impact._ Another salvo of shards appeared and Joshua was about to fire when the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard. It was General Ironwood. Joshua and Ruby turned to look at him but when they looked back, the woman was gone. Ironwood had a stern expression and looked at them, their weapons out, Joshua wounded, and some debris scattered throughout the communication room.

"Explain _now_ …"

(Insert line break)

 **A/N: Whew! Okay, it's been a while and sorry for the wait! I was busy getting ready for finals and forgot to get back to this story (and I was feeling** _ **really**_ **lazy). But that doesn't matter. I'm back and ready to write more chapters! Also, I hope you liked this chapter although I think the pacing is a bit sketchy. Hopefully, the other chapters will slowly get longer. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. Despite how enthusiastic I sounded last time, I've simply lost nearly all interest in continuing this story. It looked great in my head, but once I type it out, it looks kind of stupid to me. Creative writing is very hard for me, which is why I decided to write this fanfic. However, I was too ambitious for this first story (trust me, there were a TON of things I wanted to include). Also, I think Joshua Ruger Remington, aka my OC, was not a well made character. His personality was pretty much whatever I wanted it to be at the time, and his Semblance's insanity feature was really glossed over. There are plenty of other reasons I wouldn't continue this story (*cough* laziness *cough*), but you get the idea. But don't worry, I have another story plot I'm working on and I promise I'll stick to it, especially with summer vacation coming up.**

 **Perhaps I'll eventually continue or even rewrite this story, like a typical RWBY OC fanfic. See ya!**


End file.
